Banished From DisneyWorld
by DisneyTangledFanGirl
Summary: We all know Flynn Rider is not at Disney World any more.This is the story why,our brave hero is not there. Rapunzel knows that there's more to the reason why Flynn's leaving.Will our heroes untangle some secreats along the way?
1. It's A Small World

I don't own any thing in this story that belong it Disney I wish I did though…..

Banished from Disney world

Chapter 1

Another day at Magic Kingdom, Flynn looked around he was happy making the kids smile and laugh. It was July 1, 2011 and it had rained earlier he saw some children cry when they heard Rapunzel won't come out if it was raining. But it had stop raining for a while people in line began to cheer. Rapunzel turned to him, ''Oh Eugene isn't it great meeting new people every day?'' He turned to her and smiled. ''Yeah, sometimes.' 'She smiled as a girl with black hair ran over to hug her then she turned and hugged Flynn, Flynn read her happy birthday pin.

''Happy birthday, Destiny.''He smiled.

''Thank you.''

Rapunzel gasped, ''How old are you?''

Destiny smiled, ''Twelve.''

Rapunzel spoke up again,''Are you having the best day ever?''

''Yeah, I can't believe I'm meeting you guys can we have a group photo of us doing the smolder? ''Destiny asked.

''Sure.''

Flynn smiled as the girl told them what a huge fan she was of TANGLED. Then he frowned as he had a flash back from last week.

"_Mr. Fitzherbert I will like to speak to you in my office please.'' Flynn's boss called to him as he entered the Character Break Room._

''_Yes sir.'' Flynn said as he sat down in a chair in his boss's office._

''_It appears the line for your meet and greet have been extremely long since your movie came out in November.''_

''_Yes what does that have to do with me sir.'' Flynn asked raising an eyebrow. _

''_As much as we would love to have you stay during the meet and greet, 'his boss cleared his throat. 'We are going to have to ask you to leave on July 3.''Flynn clenched his fist, 'WHAT? THIS IS OUTRAGEUOS!''_

''_I'm sorry , but our lines are too long.''_

_Flynn got up for his chair and rushed out of the building, almost knocking over Rapunzel. She stopped him. "Hey what's wrong?''_

"_Rapunzel,'' his face was down in shame. "I have to leave Disney on July 3.''_

_Her huge green eyes widened, "what? Why?''_

"_I guess we are really popular characters, and my boss said, the lines were extremely long.''_

_Rapunzel pouted and hug him, "Oh I'm so sorry Eugene.'' _

**Flynn shook his head back to reality, laughed when Destiny said he was cute. After a while the girl gave Rapunzel and him a goodbye hug. Rapunzel smiled, ''I think we just found our biggest fan." Flynn smiled, "what makes you say that?''**

"**Just look she's crying.''**

**Flynn turned his head to see the girl crying and repeating over and over I meet Flynn Rider. He smiled. Yep he was too good looking.**

**The next day during a break from meeting new people, Flynn got an idea. So he left Rapunzel a note.**

**Hey Blondie,**

**Meet me at Cinderella's castle at 5:30. Don't get caught.**

**Love,**

**Eugene Fitzherbert **

**Rapunzel looked at the note, "I wonder what he's up to this time.'' She whispered. After meeting a couple more guest at the park she went to the Cinderella's castle, Flynn walked up to her. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.**

"**What do you want now?"**

**He smirked, "Well I only have a day left here I figured we might as well have some fun."**

**Rapunzel frowned, "Eugene, you know we can't go running around the park. We could get caught."**

**Flynn smiled, "That's why I got these." He pulled out a pink hooded jacket with Minnie Mouse on it from his satchel and handed it to her. Then he pulled out a matching blue hooded jacket with the Mad Hatter in the middle.**

"**Eugene did you steal these from the Down Town Disney Store?"**

**He stiffened up, "…. Uh, maybe."**

**Rapunzel rolled her eyes and put on the jacket handed to her. Flynn put on his Mad Hatter jacket and reached into his satchel once more. He pulled out two sunglasses, one had Princess Tiana on it, and the other had Mickey Mouse. Flynn handed her the Princess Tiana sunglasses and he put on the Mickey Mouse sunglasses.**

**Flynn beamed, "And to top it all off matching Mickey Mouse hats!" He put a Minnie Mouse on top her head and he put a Mickey Mouse hat on his head.**

**Rapunzel laughed, "We look like the guest that come to the park!"**

"**Exactly so we could go on any ride you want to go on, Blondie."**

**She tucked her long golden hair into the jacket, "How about the ride it's a Small world?"**

**Flynn smiled, "Whatever you want." **

Flynn and Rapunzel headed toward It's A Small World, the familiar song they both knew was playing over and over. Flynn hated this ride so much he cringed when the song played all over again only Blondie could love this stupid song. They waited in line for 15 minutes, and they climbed into the boat unnoticed. A Cast Member directed some Park guest sit behind them; Rapunzel was hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

"This song drives me nuts," Flynn said. "The way it gets stuck in my head."

Rapunzel ignored him and began to hum the lyrics to the song, the boat began to move it rounded a bend onto the first scene, the music grew louder. Flynn and Rapunzel faced hundreds dolls, all representing different countries of the world. A little boy in a Buzz Lighter costume began sing along. Flynn thought he was going to go crazy, Rapunzel turned around a smiled at the little boy and began to sing with him:

_It's a world of laughter and a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share and it's time we're aware it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world. There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide it's a small world after all._ (Repeats)

Flynn was just about to scream until the boat came to a stop. He opened one eye and a Cast Member held out a hand to let him out of the ride.

The Cast Member smiled, "Thank you for riding It's A Small World, have a magical day."

Flynn nodded, "Thank you, come on Blondie." He picked Rapunzel up by her waist and put her on the ground.

Flynn smirked, "Let's go on a ride that's more of my type."

Please review, review, review. If you do you get a free hug from Rapunzel!


	2. Expidition Everest

I don't own any thing in this story that belong it Disney I wish I did though…..

Banished from Disney world

**This story is based on experiences I had when I went to Disney. I go at least 4 times a year.**

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel followed Flynn to Disney's Magic Kingdom Monorail station. They went up the long ramp and maneuvered themselves through the huge crowd.

Flynn rolled his eyes, "There are always a lot of people in Magic Kingdom."

Rapunzel looked around the crowed station, "Where are we going?"

"Animal Kingdom, were going on some real rides." He smiled.

The entered the monorail and sat down. It was very cold, Rapunzel shivered; Flynn noticed that and he wrapped his arms around her. Across them a group of girls where dressed up as Rapunzel and Ariel. The girls looked like they just came from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. **(You can get a Disney Princess makeover in Cinderella's castle)** Rapunzel smiled they were just so cute with their glittery hair and makeup done. A lady who was with them smiled.

"Okay, girls we're heading back to the Animal Kingdom hotel, tomorrow we'll meet Rapunzel."

The youngest of the girls frowned, "What about Flynn Rider?"

The lady bit her lip, "Uh… Flynn won't be there, he has to go on some adventures and he won't be back for a long time."

All the girls frowned. Flynn was listening to the conversation as well, he sadly looked away. He didn't want to leave. Rapunzel saw his reaction and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Well figure something out." She smiled.

Flynn sighed as the monorail came to a stop; he grabbed her hand and stood up. They exited as the monorail door opened. Flynn led Rapunzel down the ramp, and she quickly followed him to the park entrance. Flynn handed the lady at the gate a card Cast Members get so they can go to any of the Disney Parks for free. The lady handed them two tickets.

"Welcome to Disney's Animal Kingdom, have a magical day!" She smiled.

Rapunzel beamed as she looked at her ticket, "Look Eugene, I got Donald Duck!"

Flynn laughed, "I got Goofy!"

Rapunzel could always make you smile no matter what mood you're in. She looked around; the park was filled with a variety of plants and animals. Flynn and Rapunzel walked past The Tree Of Life until they saw the ride Expedition Everest. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of the huge roller coaster.

"Are we going on that?" She asked, shaking.

Flynn smiled proudly, "Yep, come on Blondie it will be fun. Plus I got Fast Passes."** (Tickets you use so you don't have to wait in line for long)**

She shook her head, "N-no, I'll just wait for you here. You can go ahead."

Rapunzel was looking a little green.

He frowned, "Oh, come on Blondie, little kids are going on it. And if you can make a bar full of pub thugs sing about their dreams, you can go on this ride."

Rapunzel turned away from him.

Flynn smirked, "Don't make me use the smolder."

"Eugene Fitzherbert," She said. "You know that the smolder doesn't work!"

"It does for my loyal fan girls."

They walked into the Fast Pass line, Rapunzel gasped as they entered a building that was part of the line. There was a small exhibit explaining what the ride was about, apparently you were going on an adventure to find the Yeti in the Himalayas. Rapunzel looked at the big preserved foot print of the Yeti that was in a huge glass case. Flynn snuck up behind her and scared her.

"Boo!"

She jumped, "Eugene don't do that!" She playfully pushed him.

He snickered as they continued down the line. They climbed into the ride and a Cast Member buckled them up. The voice you always hear when you're on a ride spoke up, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, Thank You."

Rapunzel was scared, "Eugene do you think the Yeti is real?"

Flynn shook his head, "No, it's probably and old myth an old lady made up to scare her grandchildren into behaving."

The ride started moving, Rapunzel held onto Flynn's hand. The ride slowly went up the side of the mountain, Flynn looked down they were so high up they could see all of Animal Kingdom. Then he turned to Rapunzel, she was deathly pale and was hyperventilating.

"E-E-Eugene t-this is m-my first roller coaster."

He smiled, "Blondie, you're not going to die."

The ride picked up speed and so did Rapunzel's breathing. The coaster came to a stop at the edge of the mountain the track was destroyed!

Rapunzel started crying, "The Yeti destroyed the tracks, now we're going to die!"

Flynn held her hand tighter, as she sobbed, "Uhhh… I think this is part of the ride, Blondie."

It sure was, the ride went back went backwards and took a sharp turn into a cave. The Yeti was in there and destroyed the tracks so the ride went forward into another direction and went 60 miles per hour down a steep hill. Rapunzel was screaming to the top of her lungs, Flynn cringed she could scream really loud if she wanted to. A family sitting behind them cheered, Prince Naveen was right this is the best ride in Animal Kingdom.

Flynn smiled and threw his hands up in the air and screamed, "Best Day Ever!"

The ride went back up into the mountain; an animatronic of the Yeti was on the right, right where Rapunzel was sitting. She screamed in horror as it reached out for her, the ride went down another steep hill, and then it came to a stop. Rapunzel and Flynn got out, Rapunzel looked traumatized, and her hair has a mess. Flynn became worried.

"Rapunzel, are you okay?"

She was silent at first but her frown turned into a big bubbly smile.

"THAT WAS FUN, LET'S GO AGAIN!"

**Please review, review, review. If you do you get a free hug from Rapunzel!**


	3. The giraffe

I don't own any thing in this story that belong it Disney I wish I did though…..

**Banished from Disney world**

**Tower of terror and Expedition Everest are two of my favorite rides at Disney. **

**Chapter 3**

After going on Expedition Everest five times in a row, Rapunzel wanted to go to the Expedition Everest gift shop. She looked around.

"Oh, look Eugene," She smiled. "It's our pictures from the first time we went on the ride."

Flynn turned to see a big screen; in the picture you could see Flynn with his hands up screaming "Best Day Ever!" with a big smile on his face. And when you looked at Rapunzel her face looked like a crumbled up piece of paper. They both fell to the floor laughing until they couldn't breathe.

Rapunzel smiled, "Eugene can we go look at some animals?"

"Sure, let's go on the Animal Safari so we don't have to walk around the park."

They walked past the tree of life once more, Rapunzel began to sing, "It's a small world after all, It's a small world after-"

Flynn put a finger to her lips, "No."

Our beloved couple continued walking until they saw the entrance for Disney's Animal Safari, the line was very short so they didn't have to wait and they got on right away.

"Yay," Rapunzel cheered. "I love animals."

Flynn wasn't as excited, he couldn't stand animals. They were like a plague on four legs.

The truck started, and a Cast Member dressed like a tour guide began to speak.

"Welcome aboard the Disney Safari Adventure, please stay seated and hand on to your cameras, because the ride will be bumpy and we will not be stopping if any item you own falls. Have fun and enjoy your stay here at Disney's Animal Kingdom."

The truck moved forward, and the tour guide began to talk. When a giraffe walked by the truck Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"Oh, Eugene it's so cute."

Flynn was sitting near the window, and he was hoping it wouldn't come any closer. But it did. The giraffe walked up to Flynn and began to sniff to sniff him all over. Rapunzel reached over Flynn and began to pet it.

Flynn panicked, "….. Uh, Mr. Tour guide… sir a little help here…. Please?"

The tour guide turned around, "Oh my, Mr. um… try not to move."

Flynn tried but the giraffe began to pull his jacket hood off his head. He didn't want to be exposed so he gently pushed the creature away. The giraffe thought Flynn was playing and began to play with his Mickey Mouse hat. Flynn pushed it away a little harder, and the giraffe stuck out its long sticky tongue and gave Flynn a big slobbery lick!

Everyone started to laugh including the tour guide. Flynn turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Rapunzel giggled, "He he, I think it likes you."

"Well, can you tell the giraffe I don't like it?"

Rapunzel continued to laugh as Flynn wiped the saliva from his face with a tissue a Disney park guest gave him.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Please review, review, review. If you do you get a free hug from Rapunzel!**


End file.
